


"Go get 'em, Tiger!"

by Shadowed_Aura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Which Then Gets Resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aura/pseuds/Shadowed_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is nearly at the end of his rope, and Dean really needs to stop trying to get him to sleep with random women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Go get 'em, Tiger!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, which means any of its characters, themes, locations, or lore. I just have a bit of fun.

“Dean, no.”

  
“Aww, come on, Cas! It’s easy! Just go up and say hello! I do it all the time, ya know?”

  
“I have no wish to say "hello" to that woman. You may do as you wish.” He disregarded the sinking feeling in his chest.

  
The woman in question glanced over from the bar and winked in Cas’ direction before turning back to her group of friends. Dean smirked triumphantly and raised his beer glass in a mock salute to Cas.

  
“See? She totally just winked at you. With that, you’d score, no problem.”

  
Castiel ran a hand over his face and went back to peeling the label off his own bottle, frowning. “Even so, I’d rather not, Dean.”

  
Dean groaned from his place beside Cas and turned in his bar stool to face him. “Ugh. Fine, but you really need to get laid. You’re all . . .” He gestured vaguely. “. . . uptight,” he finished.

  
Castiel found himself rolling his eyes at Dean for what was probably the tenth time that evening. Dean had been getting more persistent in his attempts to persuade him into bedding random women after hunts. To be frank, he was getting tired of it, but it wasn’t as though he could tell Dean exactly why he refused every offer without giving himself away.

  
He sighed and spared a quick glance in Dean’s direction and found the man staring at him intently. Castiel held the green gaze for a moment before pulling his eyes away and looking over Dean’s shoulder.

  
Castiel imagined being able to tell Dean the truth. It was laughable, yes, but he saw no harm in thinking about what might happen. To be honest, Castiel could only visualize one realistic outcome: rejection. So he kept himself silent. But it was getting more and more difficult to keep his feelings in check with Dean constantly trying to foist him on unsuspecting and inebriated women, willing though they were.

  
But what if Dean didn’t say no? What if he accepted, or better yet, welcomed Castiel’s feelings? It would be nice to be completely honest with Dean and tell him that he’d been in love with him for years. It would be nice to tell him that he hadn’t understood what he was feeling for a long time after it had manifested somewhere beneath his ribs. What if Dean would hold him when he was tired from a difficult hunt or feeling down about things he simply didn’t have the power to change? Castiel knew he already felt safer with Dean than with anyone else, so being in his arms would surely feel extraordinary.

  
Wondering what Cas was staring at, Dean turned and followed his line of sight. He grinned lecherously as his eyes landed on a curly-haired blonde on the other side of the bar. He had to admit, she was pretty. Big curls, full lips, and breasts to match her curvy figure. She was laughing at something the woman next to her had said. She seemed . . . nice enough. He studiously ignored the twinge in his stomach and looked back at Cas. “So blondes, huh?”

  
Castiel blinked out of his daydream and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as his attention was pulled back to the Dean in front of him. “What?”

  
Dean nudged him playfully, still grinning, and pointed out the woman. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at her. You were practically drooling.” He clapped Castiel on the shoulder and shook him lightly. “Go get her, tiger!”

  
Staring at Dean incredulously, Castiel bit his lip in consternation before pushing his beer bottle away a bit more forcefully than necessary and stood up from his stool. That was enough.

  
Looking hard at Dean, he ignored the flash of concern and bewilderment in the man’s eyes and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, yanking Dean forward.

  
Their lips met with more force than Castiel had intended, but he soon found the rhythm he wanted and kissed Dean with all the fervor he could muster. Mouths sliding hotly together, it took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean was responding enthusiastically. It wasn’t perfect--the kiss was filled with too much force and too little tenderness--but the passion was strong as a current. It was boiling, racing through Castiel’s veins and heating the very air surrounding the two. Distantly, Castiel thought that he could do this forever, never stopping except to gaze at Dean in wonder when breath became a necessity. But there was one last question Castiel found himself desperate to have an answer to.

  
It took many moments, but Cas eventually pulled back. He couldn’t help the tiny smile that found its way onto his face or the warmth that settled in his stomach when he found Dean to be flushed and breathing shallowly, staring at him with wide, disbelieving, yet cautiously hopeful eyes. That hope was all Castiel needed to see. He ran a thumb slowly over Dean’s cheekbone.

  
“Did I sufficiently ‘get him, tiger,” he asked, biting his lip to keep his grin as toned down as possible while he waited for a response.

  
Dean continued to gape at him, and it soon became clear that he wouldn’t receive an actual reply, but Dean’s gaze dropped to Castiel’s lips and a deep blush painted his cheeks. Dean looked back up at him, eyes questioning, but he nodded slowly as he brought up a hand to cradle Castiel’s face before sliding his hand behind his neck and guiding Castiel forward.

  
Castiel, eyes shining, went willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story stemmed from a post on Tumblr where someone had written some amazing tags under some Supernatural gifs from supernaturalwanderlust that my brain just ran with:
> 
> From moosezekiel on Tumblr - "#OK HOLY SHIT THOUGH #WHAT IF #ONE DAY #deans trying to get [Castiel] laid again okay right #therye in a bar somewhere #dean claps him on the shoulder #’go get ‘em tiger!’ #cas falters for a minute #before looking right at dean #AND KISSING HIM SO GODDAMN FIERCELY #and deans flustered and shocked #but cas is just like #’did i sufficiently ‘get him’ tiger?’ #pls #oh god"
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and/or comments are always well loved!


End file.
